1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a pressure-welding type electric terminal having an electric wire pressure-welding section with a slot therein, which is capable of directly connecting an electric wire by fitting it in the wire pressure-welding section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is shown a conventionally used pressure-welding type electric terminal in FIG. 9 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3-66156), wherein a female pressure-welding terminal a is constructed such that a female electrically contacting section c is first formed at the front side of a base plate b made of an electrically conductive metal plate by punching out and bending the front side thereof, then there is also formed an upright electric wire pressure-welding section g having a substantially reverse U-shape with a slot f therein for cutting an insulating coat d of a lead of the electric wire i, and also a wire retaining section h is formed at a further rear side of the base plate b, wherein the electric wire i is pressed against the wire pressure-welding section g by use of a pressing jig or the like to be electrically connected thereto.
However, in the above structure, if an electric wire i is too fat as shown in FIG. 10, the reverse U-shape wire pressure-welding section g is likely to be expanded in the lateral direction p, so that the wire welding operation cannot be done sufficiently well, and also expanded in the longitudinal direction g, so that the whole longitudinal length of the pressure-welding terminal a is extended and consequently it cannot be accommodated in a connector housing (not shown), whereby it is likely to cause a short-circuit accident or the like.
FIGS. 11 and 12 show another conventional pressure-welding terminal having an improved structure of the above terminal, wherein a pressure-welding terminal a' is constructed such that the side walls j, j are set upright at a part of the respective longitudinal sides of the base plate b', and a wire pressure-welding section g' is formed by superposing the respective bent pieces k, k of the side walls j, j forming an aligned slot f', and also a wire retaining section h' is formed at a far end behind the wire pressure-welding section g'.
However, in this structure above, although a hollow portion k1 and a protruded portion k2 are respectively formed in each of the bent pieces k, k so as to be coupled with each other to make a complete alignment of these two bent pieces k, k to obtain a slot f, there is still such a defect that the quality of the wire pressure-welding section g' of each pressure-welding terminal as constructed above is not consistent.